


Could It Be Worse?

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: A continuation of “Change The Ending”
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Back at the bunker Cas settled into Dean’s bed to watch the Netflix. Dean kept telling him about a show called Sherlock. 

When Cas had just started Season 2 he got a call.

“Hello Dean”

“Hey Cas just wanted to check in before I went to bed. How are you doing?”

“Dean I’m fine focus on your case and your brother.”

“Thanks Cas. I love you.”

“I love you too Dean. Goodnight I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ok goodnight huggy bear”

With that the boys hung up and Cas settled back into the bed. He felt strange. Whenever his grace had faded previously he had needed sleep. He’d even been sleeping a little recently, but tonight he felt wide awake, not just awake, but he was buzzing with energy. He decided to take a walk around the bunker to calm down. 

Walking wasn’t helping. Castiel felt almost like he needed to fight something or someone. But he pushed the urge aside and went back to Dean’s room to continue Sherlock. The next morning he was in the middle of season 3 and he just had to get up. He needed something, anything to fight. He dug through the case files Dean held onto. He found something he instantly pegged as an angel kill. Great he could tie up some lose ends, get a fight, and it was only 20 minutes away. 

Cas borrowed a red car from the garage. He was sure the boys wouldn’t mind. As he was about to drive off his phone rang.

“Hey Cas you’re on speaker with me and Sam so let’s keep it classy.”

Cas could feel Sam’s eye roll. 

“How are you doing buddy?” Sam asked

“I’m good. I’ve been watching Netflix.”

Dean breathed a barely audible sigh of relief. 

Yeah probably not the best time to announce he was going on a hunt. Best not to worry the boys, especially Dean. Cas thought 

“Good luck on the hunt today” Cas said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

“Thanks Cas I’ll see you soon. I love you”

“I love you too Dean. Bye Sam”

“Bye Cas” both boys said before hanging up

Castiel climbed in the red car and peeled out of the garage. If Dean asked he’d just say he needed to go for a drive. His finance wouldn’t question it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas arrived at the cleared crime scene and instantly felt grace remnants from the angel Duma. Perfect he could get justice for her power grab in Heaven and punish her for taking Jack without his permission. He followed the grace signature to a motel and broke down the door before entering.

“Castiel?” She asked

“Duma. Wish I could say it was nice to see you again, but stealing my son to secure your power has consequences”

“Oh and you’re that consequence?” She said rolling her eyes

“Why are you here Duma?” He asked curious to know what was going on in Heaven

“After you took Jack back the angels kicked me off the throne. My thin hold on Heaven snapped when my plans were derailed by a single rogue angel. They brought Naomi back and cast me out.”

“Then you won’t be missed” Cas said before stabbing her in the heart. 

After completing the kill Cas felt a sense of calm wash over him. He felt good. After driving back to the bunker he cleared all evidence of his outing, and then settled down to finish Sherlock. 

After the show ended Cas decided to meditate. He felt calmer now than he had in days. It hadn’t quite dawned on him yet, but peace after a kill was a symptom of the mark.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Sioux Falls Sam and Dean woke up to the smell of breakfast. They joined Jody and the others at the kitchen table.

“Smells awesome Jody” Dean said after sitting down

“Extra bacon for you Dean” Donna said passing a plate to the older Winchester 

Sam shook his head at his brother.

“Eggs and vegan sausage for you Sam” Jody said handing him a plate

“Vegan sausage? What has the world become?” Alex said

“The teen gets it” Dean said to his brother 

Sam rolled his eyes.

After everyone finished eating they packed for the hunt.

The brothers stepped away to call Cas before everyone climbed into their cars. Alex rode with the boys. Dean peeled away towards Canton. Once they arrived the hunters took an hour to talk to law enforcement and pinpoint the vampires. When they found the location of the nest they got out of the car to gear up. Sensing Sam’s tension Dean pushed Alex to Jody and Donna so he could talk to his brother.

“What’s up man?”

“Chuck showed me the results of a lot of vampire hunts. I can’t help but wonder if this is the one that we lose. This is where we become those bloodsuckers.”

Dean sighed “Sammy we don’t know if what Chuck showed you is real. Even if this is the hunt where we turn we can call Cas he’ll drive down here and make the cure. We’ll be fine”

“You’re right. Let’s do this”

The boys joined the laddies and started discussing a game plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The team entered the nest quietly. Sam and Dean stood in front, Alex directly behind them, and Jody and Donna behind Alex. The teenager wanted to protest, but she knew she’d have been made to wait in the car had she said a word. 

They followed the hallway to what seemed to be the main room. The door creaked waking the vampires. Dean counted five.

He and Sam ran forward to get the nearest vamps before the monsters could register what was going on. 

Alex followed and got the one coming up behind Sam. Jody was close behind and kept moving to get the next one. Donna got the one on the far wall. Sam and Dean turned to Alex but before they could ask if she was alright Dean cried out.

Sam slashed with his machete and got the vampire that had been hiding behind the couch and beheaded it. Sad dropped the machete just before Dean fell into him. 

“Dean? Dean!” 

“Son of a bitch got me” Dean muttered with a low voice.

Sam felt two gashes on Dean’s back. They didn’t feel too deep, but they were long. His brother was losing blood fast. 

“Can you walk?” Sam asked

“I don’t know” 

Sam put Dean’s arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. Alex was instantly there to help stabilize him.

They led his to Baby and laid him face down in the back seat. So Alex and Sam could stitch him the best they could. 

“Those should hold until we get you to Cas”

“Cas” Dean agreed clearly mildly delirious

Sam patted Dean’s shoulder and turned to the girls. 

“I’ve gotta get him to the bunker. Will you three be ok?”

“We’re fine Sam. Take care of your brother” Jody assured him

Sam climbed into the drivers seat of Baby and sped back to Lebanon. 

Sam called Cas on the way.

“Hi Sam-“ Cas began

“Cas it’s Dean-“ 

“What? What happened? Is he alive? Sam please tell me he’s alive”

“He’s alive but he’s hurt bad. A vamp got at his back. We thought there were five, but a sixth jumped out and caught us by surprise. Alex and I stitched him up as best we could, but some healing would be great right now.”

“I’ll be ready as soon as you arrive” 

“See you soon Cas”

The five and a half hour drive took three. Dean would kill him for driving Baby like that, but he needed to get his brother to Cas. 

“Cas!” Sam called once he opened the car door

“I’m here Sam. Where’s Dean?”

Wordlessly Sam opened the back door. Castiel was at Dean’s side in an instant he laid a hand on his fiancée’s back. 

“My grace is not powerful enough to heal him completely, but I was able to replenish some blood and somewhat close the wounds. He should wake up soon.”

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief. Then Sam carried his brother to his room, and laid him facedown on the bed. 

“I need a shower. Can you watch him for a few minutes?” 

“Of course” Cas laid next to his boyfriend grabbing his hand. 

Ten minutes later Sam returned and sat with Cas and Dean until he passed out sitting in the chair next to the bed. Cas grabbed a blanket from the drawer and draped in over his brother. He debated putting one over Dean, but the man wasn’t cold and it probably wouldn’t help his back. So Cas climbed back into bed and waited for the Winchesters to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam came in to check on Dean, but unfortunately the older Winchester showed no sign of consciousness. Sam removed the bandage on Dean’s back, but before he could replace it Cas stopped him.

“Sam wait. Let me try.”

“Cas it’s ok. I’ll replace the bandage and he’ll wake up soon. You don’t need to strain yourself.”

“No Sam I need to try.”

“Ok” Sam agreed 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s back and closed his eyes, but much to their dismay nothing happened. When Cas gave up he whispered an apology to Dean. Then said one louder to Sam.

“Hey buddy it’s ok. He’ll be fine either way.” Sam tried to stay hopeful.

Both boys stayed with Dean that day. The next morning Sam woke up and found Dean’s eyes trained on him. Silently judging him for sleeping in the chair. 

“Dean? You’re awake!”

“Hey Sammy” Dean said softly

“Hello Dean” Cas said standing in the doorway. Had Sam not been so relieved to see his brother awake he may have wondered why Cas had left the room. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked

“I feel like crap, but at least I didn’t get turned or impaled.” 

“Always a win.” Sam agreed

“I’m starving” Dean announced 

“Of course you are. What do you want?” 

“Bacon” Dean said without missing a beat.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Ok I’ll go make you some bacon.” 

Dean tried to push himself to his knees, but let out a grunt of pain.

“Dean come on you just woke up. Stay down until Sam gets back with your breakfast.”

“Cas I’m awake so I’m ok to stand up.” Dean protested

“Dean...” Cas was about to argue, but he knew arguing with his dumbass boyfriend was like talking to a brick wall so he agreed. “Alright.”

With Dean’s back sliced up and down every movement sent a jolt of pain through his body, but he was too stubborn to stop. After a minute Cas could no longer take the pained noises coming from Dean. So the angel closed his eyes and put his hand on Dean’s back. He heard the familiar hum of his grace and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Cas? I thought your grace was still failing. How-“

“I don’t know. You were in pain and I was desperate to make it stop.”

“Thanks you” Dean said before standing up and leaning in to kiss his angel. Then the two boys went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

“Dean what are you doing out of bed? Cas-“ Sam said exasperated

“Sammy it’s ok. Cas was able to heal me. I’m good as new.”

Sam looked to Cas and received a nod in confirmation. 

“How?”

“I have no idea. It just kind of happened.” Cas responded 

“Alright we’ll then Dean here’s your food.” San said sliding a plate over to Dean

“Thanks Sam” Dean said with his mouth already full.

Sam rolled his eyes and set about making breakfast for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I been wanting to use “huggy bear” in a fic since I started writing? Maybe...


End file.
